


Valleys

by Kennaye



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dark, Mythology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3242669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kennaye/pseuds/Kennaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper Pines considers himself the leading expert on the paranormal. But when he travels to the most dangerous place in Gravity Falls - will he really be tough enough to face the dark paranormal?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valleys

Cicada cries pierce the air as the setting sun blankets the trees around Dipper Pines in an orange blanket. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Dipper yawned and stretched against the trunk of the tree he had been laying against. He must of dosed while writing in his journal. The journal of course, being the one left by the unknown author Dipper had sought after for the better part of his Summer. The secrets and mysteries of Gravity Falls were written away among the aged pages. Dipper had spent many a day just reading, rereading the passages.

However, the book was far from complete. Dipper had learned more than what was just in the book, and had added his own fair share to it. He even considered it his job to further the efforts of the author, finishing entries and adding his own findings to the book. Dipper figured that if this book had helped him so much, maybe one day another kid would find the book and appreciate his own contributions. Plus, as smart as Dipper thought himself to be, he sometimes forgot information - writing it down helped him look it up for reference later.

Dipper picked up the book, which was laying beside him in the grass, and put it into his vest pocket. Looking out at the sunset, Dipper felt peaceful. This summer had been chaotic - one mishap after another. But Gravity Falls was a truly beautiful town, and Dipper was happy to be there for the summer.

Standing up and brushing himself off, Dipper got ready to leave the woods and return home. He had some minute details on the Gnomes to inform Mabel about - she loved hearing about how weird they were. Might have been out of spite for her failed summer romance - but having someone to tell all this stuff to was awesome. Soos couldn’t follow really well, and Wendy was too cool to sweat the small stuff.

Dipper started to make his way back through the throngs of trees when a light caught his eye. A faint glowing orb, about the size of a bowling ball, glimmered over yonder. Dipper tensed up - many of the seemingly harmless aspects of these woods could mess a dude up. Mess 'em up bad. He knew to approach with caution. Creeping up on it, it got dimmer and dimmer as he approached. Standing where it once floated, he found nothing there. Off in the distance, there seemed to be another orb just within sight. Maybe the same one?

"Be careful there." A gruff voiced spoke behind him. Dipper whirled around to face an old haggard gnome who he had never seen before. Wrinkles lined the face of him, and his beard, while grey like other gnomes, almost seemed tarnished. He leaned on a snapped tree branch, which Dipper supposed was the fitting size for a gnome cane. His eyes were mismatched, one a pale gray and the other a soulless black.

"Don't be lured in by the will-o-wisps." said the gnome. "They only ever lead ye humans to place ya' ought not be." Dipper furrowed his brow at the warning. Knowing he shouldn't be there probably meant it was something he hadn't seen before, which means it needed to document it.

"Where's it going?" Dipper asked, watching the orb of light bob innocuously. It didn't seem like it could do any harm whatsoever, but looks were always deceitful around these parts.

"Ain't ye familiar with the tale o' the will-o-wisps?" the gnome asked Dipper, who shook his head no. "Will-o-wisps are benign in themselves; they won't cause real harm to anybody. However, they are often used by greater forces to lead fools to more...hazardous locations. Ye best bet is just to go the opposite way."

Dipper really didn't know these woods. Gravity Falls was surrounded by miles of trees on all sides, and Dipper hadn't really been out this far before. He was certain there were dangerous places he was unfamiliar with, but he did have a trick up his sleeve.

"You are familiar with this area, right?" Dipper asked the gnome, who nodded. "What's in the direction they go in?"

"Well from the looks of it, they be headed to the forbidden valleys." The gnome stepped back as he said it. "If ye know what's good for ye, don't go there." With a few more steps, the gnome was gone; lost in the tangle of trees. Dipper waited for a spell, then took the book out of his vest pocket. Sitting under a tree and using the shade to help darken the pages, he used a darklight to flip through the pages he was less familiar with. He then found what he was looking for; the pages on the "Forbidden Valley"

 

The Forbidden Valley

 

A collection of valleys in the outlying north eastern Gravity Fall's woods. The Valley's are home to a plethora of supernatural flora and fauna that are not commonly seen throughout the surrounding countryside. These, due to their isolation, are a lot more dangerous than what would normally be found. Do not enter under any circumstance, large amounts of paranormal energy permeate the air there.

Despite being a collection of valleys, the are all linked through a system of underground caves. These caves link the six valleys together, and in the center chamber of the 'catacombs' there seems to be a well of energy. When approaching it I was chased off by a monster the likes of which I'd rather never encounter again. I suspect this to be the origin of many of the monsters of Gravity Falls, though I'd need more proof before.

The elevation of each Valley varies, and have been categorized in the order of which they descend. Valley 1 has the highest, Valley 6 the lowest. It seems to be the danger level increases with each drop in elevation. The only Valley that can be safely entered is the first, as the rest are just sharp drop offs. 

Valley 1 contains typical Gravity Falls monsters for the most part. Rarer species though, such as the hide behind, can be found in greater variety. At night, many Will-O-Wisps will buzz about the air, and you may find a Green Man(by far the most dangerous being there). A cave mouth will be found near the back of the valley, in a sharp cliff by the water that runs by. DO NOT DRINK THE WATER

Valley 2 loses the typical Gravity Falls monsters. Though I did one time glimpse the Gremloblin there, it was swiftly slain and consumed by Dullahan. The monsters here are very much based in nature, I saw many an Askafroa and Green Man. Sylphs can be found in the air around the Mother Tree found in the center of this Valley. Avoid the tree at all costs however, as the high density of monsters makes it very hard to keep your head.

Valley 3 is mostly barren rock. Alp-luachra are found in the dirty pond water found within the center of this valley. It almost resembles a desert in this sense. Many trolls and ogres can be found, in small tribes or clans. It seems they keep the populations of anything larger than the Alp-luachra near miniscule with their hunting, as very few other species of plant or animal can be noted. Beware the king troll.

Valley 4 is a beach with a large body of water, an island rests in the center. When I tried to swim to the island I was nearly pulled down by mermaids. The island pulsates with a large amount of magical energy, however.

Valley 5 is another section of wood, though all the trees are coniferus, and are so close together there is no light let in. Valravns can be found here, and many Mylings are found. Mylings shouldn't be tampered with, they are much more formidable then you may think them to be. Various other dangerous beasts may be encountered.

Valley 6 contains a large amount of dark magic, and dark faeries can be found there. Staying there too long can result in corruption, do not enter it! I nearly lost my mind there, and if I had to describe the place, I'd call it hell.

The Valley's should never ever be entered under any circumstances. The creatures inside are lagrely undocumented, and for good reason. My own personal trek into the Valleys and out of them lasted about a week. Whatever lies in the center of the caves is just something that isn't worth the documentation. Be warned - STAY OUT!

 

Dipper closed the book after he finished reading. Beside the passage naming monsters he wasn't familiar with - it was full of warnings to avoid the Valleys if he could help it. It was concerning, to say the least. Dipper wondered if he should heed the warning of the gnome...but ultimately decided to go take a small peek. It probably wouldn't hurt if he stayed in Valley 1, after all.

Following the Will-O-Wisp trail through the trees, Dipper could tell he was approaching the drop that would lead him to the Valley. The cries of the cicadas he had heard earlier slowly died off, and not a single bird could be heard. When walking through the forest, it should never be silent; and yet all Dipper could hear was his own footfalls.

Finally he came upon it, a steep decline in the land that would lead him to the most remote area of Gravity Falls. Looking down he saw it to be much more heavily wooded than the area he was in now. Steep cliffs lined the side, making the decline look almost like gates. Taking a few precautionary steps, he slowly descended down the hill.

It wasn’t as bad as the journal described. The air felt weird. A loud buzz filled the air around him, and it made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up straight. As he walked, he heard low murmurs. He supposed they were the hide-behinds. He figured since they were adept at not being seen he would go through here easily. Probably wouldn’t run into anything too deadly.

He heard it at first, what sounded like twigs snapping underfoot, off in the distance. Getting in a low crouch, Dipper kept in the shadow of trees as he approached a clearing up ahead. There he saw two figures, a hide-behind and something he’d yet to have any frame of reference for.

The figure was large, about nine feet tall. It was skinny in appearance with skin that appeared to be tree bark. It had open hollow holes in its face, which Dipper assumed were its eyes. A green moss covered the majority of the skin. The hide behind was shrinking away from it, desperately acrobating around as it slowly approached.

Outstretching its hand, it grabbed the throat of the hide-behind. As the hide-behind’s arms thrashed, and it let out a loud roar, a slight chanting came out of the slit that formed what Dipper assumed was a Green Man’s mouth.

The hide behinds body spasms slowed as its body started to crack and pop. The Green Man moved so Dipper’s line of sight were blocked, but when it moved all that remained was a new sapling….

Dipper got up and ran away. He knew that this Valley only housed a few Green Men, so it wouldn’t be hard to avoid them - but he just wanted to get away from that horrific scene. Some type of...magic had happened there. Dipper didn’t like things like that, magic was weird and unpredictable. It always backfired on him and he wasn’t having it today.

He stopped along a small river and caught his breath. Leaning over and wheezing, hands on knees, he felt like he had ran a marathon. He sat down in the grass and licked his lips. He was parched.

He eyed the water. It seemed fine, certainly clear and clean. He leaned down over it and smelled the water. Smelled fine. Sticking his finger in and licking it, it even tasted ok. He stuck his head near and took a long few gulps.

As he raised his head back up his head already felt heavy. Holding it in his hands, he felt like his legs weren't there, even though he could see they were. Objects swirled in and around his vision; and colors started changing at the corners of his vision. He felt like he could vomit, but he only dry heaved. He stumbled as he tried to move away from the tainted river, but he only fell forward.

The rest was a blur of imagery. Colors moved in front of Dipper's eyes like a impressionistic oil painting. Sounds, like a horrific screaming, echo all around. Dipper didn't remember much when he eventually came to in an unfamiliar location. The sky wasn't there, replaced with a thick layer of leaves. Dipper found himself propped up against a tree, his body littered with cuts and bruises. His entire body felt dead.

Struggling to stand and using the tree as support, Dipper looked around. Many tall trees dotted the landscape around, the ground being made up of old dead pine needles. No branches jutted out, they only seemed to start 20-30 feet above him. Dipper's blood ran cold with what he felt here. Whatever energy he had felt here, it had more than doubled in intensity.

Dipper started off on a walk again, not really sure where he was going. The air was bare, desolate. It felt like Dipper was the only thing alive. As he walked he started to hear a faint weeping sound. Every ounce of reason tells him to run, to get away...but he of course goes to check it out.

Coming upon a iron fence, Dipper makes short work of climbing over it. The more he moved the less drugged he felt, and he eventually returns to a slightly sore but normal state. As he walks he eventually discovers what this area is; a graveyard. It seems ancient, the tombstones worn with time. Some lay collapsed, others cracked. Dipper was sure some were gone, and he wondered how many dead bodies lay just feet beneath him.

A grand tombstone rested at the end of the cemetery. Being about four feet tall and two feet wide, it seemed to be the only tomb in good condition. Before it lay a small child figure, who's back was to Dipper. Dipper approached it, one hand outstretched.

"Hey...do you need help?" Dipper asked. No answer, just the same creepy crying. No clothes seemed to be on the child's body, a pale dead grey back littered with deep cuts crusted over with dry blood facing Dipper as he approached. The hair on it's head was a dirty white, matted and thin. Dipper saw that the figure was hugging itself, and when he was just two feet away he could see that its fingernails were yellowed and it was missing a pinky finger, white bone gleaming out.

Dipper stopped once he got just two feet away, and inquired once more; "Hey...are you OK?"

 _"Why..."_ the frail body shook as it whispered.  _"Why...why?"_

"Uh...." Dipper found himself at a loss for words. The small child stood up, arms falling to its side.

 _"What did I do?"_ the child started crying again, this time louder and more intensely.  _"Why me?"_ It turned around to face Dipper, black soulless eyes facing him. Red stains lead down from the eyes, and it's mouth revealed a row of crooked broken teeth. A large gash went across its neck, and Dipper stepped back in shock.

A wail pierced the air as the child suddenly became much more animated.  _"WhatdidIdoWhatdidIdoWhatdidIdo?"_ it screamed. Dipper turned to run, but the figure rushed him and caused them both to fall to the ground in a pile. The sharp yellowed fingernails of the child scratched up Dipper's arm. Dipper kicked it with the heel of his foot, just below the chin. The child fell to the ground with a cry but sprang back up, but now Dipper was ready for it.

It screamed, a horribly loud scream that rang throughout the trees around him. Dipper heard shuffling around him as hands jutted out of the dirt all around. More small figures dragged themselves from below ground, and Dipper turned to flee. His path was blocked by another one, this child having a large gash going down the forehead to his eye, making sections of dead mashed brains leak out. 

Dipper screamed as he punched the abomination, running past and far away. What really disturb him was the crying, they were all crying. It was like a loud roar, and as he distanced himself from the burial ground he still heard screams and cries of children. He wouldn't sleep well for a long, long time.

Once the crying finally subsided, Dipper stopped to gather his surroundings. A fog was all around him now, and he actually heard birds now. The cawwing of crows could be heard, and he followed it. While crows certainly weren't the friendliest allusion in literature, and sign of life would be a relief.

It wasn't a relief. When he found the birds, he found them nibbling on a corpse. The corpse was nailed into a tree through the hands and up the arms. Dipper approached it to take a closer look, and as he came closer he saw how brutal the death of this person must have been.

The body was stained all over with its own blood, and large inverted pentagram was carved into its stomach. The forehead of the man was riddled with small symbols that Dipper didn't recognize. His mouth hung open, revealing a cross of Nero. Dipper leaned in to get a closer look when the man suddenly jerked his head up and looked at him.

 _"You don't belong here."_ He said in a monotone voice, twisting his head neck. Dipper heard old bones crack under rotting flesh as the man looked him up and down.  _"Nobody belongs here."_

"I want to get out." Dipper cut to the point, not bothering to explain. "This place has...horrible things. Reanimated dead...." Dipper trailed off as he looked the man down.

 _"This area was once a small offshoot of a nearby town, Gravity Falls."_ the corpse looked around as he addressed Dipper.  _"The people who lived out here were god fearing people, but as famine and the discovery of the well occurred, we were corrupted. The people of our sect eventually practiced dark magic. Where the most of the Well's magic leaks out is where you'll find the most corruption. Though this area does tend to keep us...awake."_

"How do I get out?" Dipper prodded the man. The man let out a low gurgle, which he assumed was a laugh.

 _"The exit is in the center of our town."_ he groaned.  _"I remember the last man who ventured in here many years ago. The people of the town wander these woods in solitude, but when the sect leaders found him they nailed him to the door of their church._ The man chuckled again and hacked up blood.  _"I still remember his screams echoing all around me...all around...."_

The last man? It couldn't have been the author - so more people had explored the Valleys? It didn't surprise Dipper at all, after all the only reason the people of Gravity Falls didn't see the normal Paranormal was because their minds were wiped. Dipper figured there wouldn't be any minds to wipe if they never came back.

Dipper left the man at the tree, who groaned one more time and let his head down to rest. Walking through the trees, he eventually came upon an old overgrown cobble path. Following it, he didn't encounter any problems...though the occasional sound always made him jump. He wanted to escape from this area, and based on his readings, he was in the fifth valley. Dipper found the more he was here, the more question he didn't get answers to.

He eventually came upon the entrance to the ruins of the town. One side of it had collapsed, and it was laying down in a heap. The trees did not stop at the entrace, they still stayed throughout the town. Still leaving Dipper in a darkened environment. As he entered, a girl of about 10 to 11 years old came out of nowhere. She approached Dipper with a smile that could only be described as wicked.

 _"Welcome to Blackpine."_ she said, keeping her creepy smile. He eyes looked Dipper all over, it was so scrutinizing he felt as if she was undressing him with her eyes.  _"What is it you seek?"_

"I...uh...wanna leave." Dipper said inching around her. She stayed in the same place, turning her head as he moved around her. Besides being dirty and creepy, she looked normal. Dipper knew one thing about this place though: Don't trust looks, they're deceiving.

 _"No...no you can't leave now."_ The girl slowly moved her arms up and pointed a finger at Dipper. _"Once you're here you can never leave."_ Her eyes became deranged as she said this, and she started quickly speaking under her breath. Call it a gut instinct, but Dipper felt like he should leave. As he walked away, a loud  _bang_ sounded off where the girl stood, and Dipper turned just in time to get hit in the chest with a large bolt of electricity; sending him flying and leaving his whole entire body sore.

It wasn't fatal by any means, it didn't even burn through his clothes. However the initial impact of it had caused him to fly off, and the feeling of it going through his body left some of limbs twitching. Dipper would equate it to a very hard punch to stomach...with a taser. Dipper coughed as he tried to force himself up, but as he raised his head to look at the girl she appeared in front of him. He didn't have time to react to the swift knee to the chin he took.

Dipper spit blood as he rolled out of the way of another stomp. The girl quickly chanted something again, and he narrowly dodged another bolt of lightning. Pushing himself up, he quickly ran among the ruins of the town trying to find a place to hide.  _"You can run but you can't hide!"_ the girl screamed it maniacally, and a hideous laugh boomed all around Dipper as he ran.

Ducking behind a half collapsed wall, Dipper got down and waited. His heartbeat was so fast it felt like it was going to break out of his chest. Peering out over some old bricks, he scanned the town for her form. The fog was more of a mist now, thinner, so he could see farther. He saw the girl once more, a large psychotic grin on her face. Dipper ducked back down and pressed himself against the wall, trying to make himself as small as possible. 

Waiting for a few beats, Dipper peered back over the wall once more. The girl was gone now, but ghostly images made their way in and out of the fog. The one that disturbed Dipper the most was a group of women all walking in sync. They all chanted/sang something in a language he didn't recognize, and their faces were a pale white. Their lips were a bright red, and their eyes a matching shade. Long black hair drooped down their shoulders, and each carried a candle. As he watched them from afar; their leader, the one in the front of the group, suddenly jerked her head in his direction, staring into his very soul.

Dipper scrambled away once more, darting in between the buildings as he avoided the monstrosities of the people around him. He finally made it to the cave entrance - a large bunch of walks jutting out of the middle of the town square. Behind it stood a mighty church, one that dwarfed every building around. It seemed to be in actual good condition, as if it was the only building actually taken care of.

The door to the church disturbed Dipper. Nailed to it was a man from the modern age. His eyes were hacked out of his head leaving little bloody pools in his head, and his mouth was cut in a Glasgow grin. The mans chest was cut clean open from side to side, having his intestines spill out and hang from his corpse. But corpse wasn't a fitting word for the man - for he convulsed in pain and seemed to scream though no sound could be heard. Dipper had guessed but didn't want to believe it earlier, but staying in this Valley prevented you from dying. Death, while terrifying, was a lot better than suffering a fate like that.

Dipper swiftly made his way to the cave entrance and disappeared down the tunnel. A few yards away, however, was a figure in a cloak. What Dipper was unaware of, was even though he had escaped the Valley and even though he had managed to escape the people - the people weren't forced to stay in the Valley either.

 


End file.
